


Emergency contact

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Hospitals, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: Matt is in the hospital and is taking care by a woman from his past while everyone from 51, including Sylvie, are waiting outside.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have this check before posting so wait for some broken english. I just wanted this posted today.

It had been years since Matt felt this pain, he had almost forgotten about that even when the CFD made him run some rest every year. He knew he was at the hospital and the pain in his head was still there but it was much milder thanks to the drugs. He was thinking now about how stupid he was by going to the doctor to get checked out after the first sharp pain in his head. Sure, he was hoping it would go away, but it didn't. He was grateful that when everything turned black he was in front of Sylvie Brett. God, she probably was scared but sucked it up to try to help him, he was sure she had tears rolling down her eyes until he was at the hospital. No matter how bad things were between them now, he was sure Sylvie loved him as a friend at least. He had his eyes covered with a little towel since the bright hospital lights were a trigger for the pain, he had heard how they took CT scan just by the noise. He heard voices but he wasn't able to understand much of them, but since he was in a room and not in another part of the hospital immediately after the scan he was sure there was nothing to put his life at risk.

"You are an idiot" he heard a soft whisper, that voice saying those specific words was one he hadn't heard in a while and he was confused on why she was there. "Don't uncover your eyes" the female voice said while holding the towel on over his eyes. "I don't even going to ask why you didn't come to the hospital to get checked out after that call. Chief Boden told me what happen"

"I'm fine" Matt said or tried to say but even moving his jaw made the pain grow.

"You are now with all the drugs, but us who are not high are dead worried. Specially Sylvie."

"How is she?" Matt asked in spite of the pain.

"Pissed that you didn't say something earlier, but all of them are. they are okay now that I told them you are going to survive so they can kill you." Matt kind of smiled.

He heard how the slide door opened. "Captain Casey" he heard a male voice "I'm doctor Abraham's assistant, he's in surgery now but your CT showed that your brain is a little inflamed and needs to be checked out due to your record."

"Thanks doctor" the female voice said.

"Your pain medication is going to be lowered through the night and tomorrow morning we'll take another CT. See you tomorrow"

Matt raised his thumb and then dropped his hand, but he felt how the woman took it between her own hands after the doctor left. "You need to update your emergency contacts… it took me forever to get here…"

"I never thought about it. Thanks for being here".

"Any time".

\---

Sylvie was trying to find something in her phone to distract herself but not one of her games or favorite blogs cut make her forget his face wrinkling from the pain, at first she thought he was going to tell her something and her heart started pounding in her chest, then she was confused thinking he was about to throw up but she never imagined he losing his balance and she having to holding him, she chuckled at the fact she was able to hold him until someone, she could remember who, helped her. Then she remembered how, almost in autopilot mode, checked him and how she was able to hold her tears until she was with him in the back of the ambo. 

"Hey" Sylvie raised her head when he heard Herrmann's voice. "How you doing, kid."

"I'm starting to get sore" she rubbed her arms.

Herrmann held her hand "you did amazing, I'm surprised you could catch him, he's not that light."

"People get extra strength out of somewhere for…"

"People you love" Sylvie opened her eyes wide. "It's no secret you two love each other in a different way."

"There's nothing…" she tried to explain

"I know you are not together but it's pretty clear you love each other. I don't get why and I'm not asking for explaining but just wanted to tell you he's going to be okay and that you did great taking care of him"

"Thanks" Sylvie rested her head on Herrmann's shoulder. Until a voice alerted them all.

"Guys, Matt is doing much better, in and out of the drugs, we are staying for a few days to keep an eye on the brain but everything should be fine".

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Kelly said standing up.

"You should go home, I'm staying overnight but maybe tomorrow morning you could come so I can go to shower and change clothes."

"We'll make up a schedule," Boden said in a commanding tone. "Please call us if anything changes."

"Will do, chief. Thanks for being here."

The woman was about to leave when she came close to Sylvie who was fighting the urge to stay. "Sylvie, would you mind staying with him for a while… I'm going down the cafeteria…"

"I could go buy you…" Sylvie interrupted.

"Go with him but don't talk, the sound bothers him" the woman smiled and took her hand. "But please don't kill him until he's out of the hospital".

\---

Sylvie entered the room trying to make as little noise possible, there was little to no light, only enough to not trip. She could not tell if he was sleeping or awake. So she just sat down and looked at him, how can that man cause her so many emotions, she was still a little mad at him because of how he treated Greg, why he could not let her be happy with someone else… he had done it with that redheaded woman. He was jealous but he didn't do anything about it. She was waiting for him to act on his feelings but he had done the opposite to fight for her. The universe had put Greg on her way and she could not try. She was sure if Greg would be the guy she would marry and have a family with, she wasn't at that point yet, but with Casey those ideas were almost a given the times she let herself fantasize with that idea, the sad part was that even in her dreams Gabby came back and she took everything away from her… of course Gabby was not to blame, she was the one…

"Is there anybody here?" She heard the softest whisper coming out of Matt, she just reached for his hand trying not to talk.

"The pain has faded a bit. I was dreaming…" she was trying to let go of his hand but he held her tighter. "Sylvie?"

She was surprised he recognized who she was without talking so she put his hand on her face and nodded.

"I'm sorry" he said with a sigh "I want to make you happy but only manage to make you sad, angry or worried." He felt how she was shaking her head no. "I want you to be happy even if that means being with someone else then I guess I'll have to deal with it again". That confused Sylvie, "but if you realize that he's not the guy you deserve I'm going to be there waiting for you to give me a chance to do the things right."

"I…" Sylvie started to say.

"Don't say anything" Casey said trying to take the towel from his eyes but she held it in its place. "I'm going to wait and if the time comes I'll not waste my chance again".

Sylvie felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to the woman standing next to her with a board on her hand.

"Matt," the woman said, whispering. "It's time for Sylvie to leave."

Sylvie took Matt's hand again and rested her cheek on it, then put his hand back on the bed.

When the two women were outside, Christine, Matt's sister hugged her and Sylvie broke down.

"You should not be the one comforting me" Sylvie apologized.

"I know you love him and he loves you too." Sylvie was going to say something but Christine stopped her. "It's complicated… all great love stories are complicated at first, and God knows I know how complicated Matt can be". 

Sylvie chuckled. "I know. Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes but before you leave… I need to ask you something. It took so long for the doctors to get in touch with his emergency contact that they had to delay some procedures until I got here, you know, for legal reasons. And it took them a lot of time because Gabby is still his emergency contact and she never picked up. I'm sure it's because he didn't even think about it, the papers are almost 3 years old" Christine felt the need to explain. "And my phone was in my car… anyway… could you be Matt's emergency contact?"

Sylvie was surprised, of course Matt had not thought about that kind of thing, no one likes to think about "what if". Well, she had, actually she had made Matt her emergency contact after Julie passed.

"Sure"

"Gabby called me a few hours ago, she's worried but can come to see him "

"I'll text her later." Sylvie offered.

"Don't. If she is interested she should call me. She's just his ex-wife… it's like something happens to me and anyone would call my ex-husband to let him know, I don't want that bastard anywhere near."

Sylvie's phone buzzed, she saw a text from Greg asking her how everything was going, the word had gotten to his house about what happened since 51 was off service.

"I got to go."

"I'll text you from Matt's phone any news"

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."

\----

Sylvie was about to leave 51 next morning when she saw Greg waiting for her. She felt so confused, she knew Matt's feeling for her but she could not break Greg's heart. He had been so great, he understood there was a past with Matt, he was kind of perfect. His only fault was… that he was not Matt Casey and she was not going to make him feel what she had felt for so long, Greg Grainger did not deserve to be her second choice.

"Hey" he came close to giving her a kiss on her cheek and taking her bag out of her shoulder. "How is everything going? How is Casey doing?"

"He's stable now."

"Good to hear. Ready for breakfast?"

Sylvie took a deep breath, thinking her words, deciding what to do. "Sure…"


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets some news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading the first part. It wasn't planned as a multi chapter bus here we are.
> 
> Again I didn't had it edited so mistakes are to be expected.

Greg left Sylvie at her place after breakfast. He wanted to stay but decided otherwise since she was literally a zombie and he knew it was from spending almost all day at the hospital. He knew, even when Sylvie didn't, that he was competing against the captain but he wanted a fair fight since Sylvie was worth it.

Sylvie opened her eyes when he got a text from Gabby. "Hey, how are you doing, partner? I was wondering if you have news on Casey. Christine is quite vague on her texts. Please take care of him and let me know. Love. G."

She took a deep breath and looked into her messages. There was one from Christine ``sleeping peacefully since you left, tolerating sound and light better, scan in an hour." She assumed she sent that message to all of them and answered back to Gabby. "Matt's doing better. I'll stop by the hospital later today." 

\----

"You know, you shouldn't be carrying this around" Christine said putting their uncle's watch on her purse.

"I've done some thinking looking at it." Matt was now with his eyes open but the lights were still almost out. "Do you really think he just loved her?"

"I do." Christine sighed "but not everyone nos like that… you, for example, you had your first great love with Hallie and I'm sure you loved Gabby too."

"I did" Matt rested his head back on the pillow.

"And now Sylvie…" Christine said fishing for a reaction.

"I do".

"I just hope I can still find some love in my life, because God knows I've tried".

"Do you think uncle Jake was happy just remembering her?"

Christine took a moment to think "do you think you could have been happy just with Hallie's memory?" Matt looked at her.

"At first I was worried I was disrespecting her by moving on but then…"

"Then you kept her memory and moved on because deep down you knew she wasn't the one because you two would never agree on their futures. The same with Gabby, you were going different ways and not even all the love you had for each Pop 1other could have saved your marriage."

"Sometimes I think I didn't try hard enough."

"From my point of view I think she didn't try either. But what about Sylvie?"

"She's in a relationship now… I blew it because she asked me if I would choose Gabby if she came back to Chicago."

"Would you?"

"I would try if she decided to come back…"

"And then you'll realize that the problems between both of you are still there. Both of you tried and were on different pages on subjects and I truly believe that neither should change just for the other one to be happy. Marriage is a compromise of deciding the beat for both of you, not a competition of who gets to change the other one's mind." Christine saw him thinking. "And of course the first love is always a memorable one but I guess choosing who is going to be your last love is the real decision."

\---

Sylvie came into the hospital and found Severide already there.

"Did I get the schedule wrong I thought" Severide was a little confused.

"No." Sylvie explained I just came…"

"Go in first." Kelly stopped her understanding she had no need to think about an excuse.

Sylvie was about to enter when she heard Doctor Abraham's voice.

"You were really lucky to not get killed instantly" those words were hard but she knew it was the best way to talk to a patient like Matt. "Your firefighter career on the field is going to be shorter because if you get another of this pain and dizziness episodes you are risking people's lives. So I suggest you start thinking about a desk job in your future if you want to continue working for the CFD."

"But I can get back to work at least for a couple of years"

Doctor Abrahams rolled his eyes. "Not for at least 2 months. And from now on your helmet is mandatory even for the easiest call."

"When can he leave?" Christine asked with worry in her voice.

"We'll keep him here for a couple of days and run some tests to see if the pain goes away without the drugs." Dr. Abrahams left the room without saying anything else. Sylvie felt like she had been punched on the stomach and she knew he felt the same and that now he needed a friend. So she knocked on the door with a smile on her face.

"Can I? Or I could come back later."

"I don't think…" Christine started saying

"You heard it." Matt said looking at her. His eyes were filled with a mix of rage and sadness and covered in tears.

"I did.'' Sylvie confessed, finally entering the room and closing the door.

"I'm done. The only thing I know what to do is…"

"Being an amazing captain and leader… you can get used to the helmet thing." she felt so guilty understanding how much he risked by jumping out of the rig to get to her, he could have died. "You have helped Severide in his OFI cases, you could become a consultant. Or you could be a paramedic with me" Sylvie waited for his reaction into her last statement, Christine chuckled and Matt kind of smiled.

"That's just because you want to boss me around."

"I could take care of you and shout to you if you pull one of your Casey risky stunts. Matt you have so many possibilities, so you are not done." Sylvie smiled. "I know you don't believe it now, and that's okay. For now you just focus on getting out of here. Would you do that for me?"

Matt looked at her. "Thanks Syl."

"Of course. Now I'm leaving since it's Severide's turn." she leaned to kiss his cheek, "I'll come back tomorrow when it's my actual turn." She said more to Christine than to Matt. "Do you need anything?"

"Let me walk you out." She turned to Matt . "Will you survive?"

"Sure. Thanks for stopping by. Sylvie could you keep this a secret?"

Sylvie winked and crossed her heart and followed Christine out who hugged her as soon they were out of Matt's sight.

"Thank you." Christine said breaking down and crying.

Sylvie just hugged her tight. "He's going to need us to be positive. He was there for me when my mom died, I'm always going to be there for him." Sylvie watched Severide over Christine's shoulder. "Kelly is coming and Matt doesn't want him to know. So see you tomorrow, call me if you need anything."

"I will thanks Sylvie"

Kelly had a worried look while coming in, but Sylvie mouthed him a "it's fine" when they crossed paths.

As soon as she closed the door of her car, her tears began falling down her face.

\----

He entered the room and saw Matt and assumed he was sleeping so he sat down and listened to a voicemail. "Hey Kelly, it's me Gabby, I'm coming home tomorrow. I need to see Matt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back. Don't know when I'll post again but I believe this is not the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Did you make it to the end with all the misspelling and mistakes.
> 
> Still love you all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
